


Voltron: Outside of the Milky Way

by Dymentikz_xyz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, F/F, F/M, Gay Coran (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Genius Pidge | Katie Holt, Good Lotor (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Matt Holt has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Multi, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Matt Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dymentikz_xyz/pseuds/Dymentikz_xyz
Summary: Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Matt aren’t having the best luck on life right now. That all changes when Shiro crashes on earth after escaping aliens.Now the team find themselves inside the blue lion flying in space. They soon arrive at Aria and find Allura, Coran, and Lotor who seem to have missed a war that finished ages ago. Now that the Alteans and Galra are extinct it’s up to them to find out how to keep their heritage alive.The fam soon travel through space exploring new worlds they never thought existed. As they recruit more lost kids into their pack of lions they try to answer one big important question.Whats our there or more important, what’s in us?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	Voltron: Outside of the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow paladins!
> 
> This series is part of a huge project of mine. This is just one piece of the puzzle in my main project called, Heroes of Dimensions. It revolves around a prophecy which gathered a group of kids from across the dimensional plain order to protect existence from destruction. They travel through dimensions and alternate realities such as this one. This is an alternative reality of the main dimension of Voltron in the series. It will all make sense real soon. 
> 
> For now enjoy the show!
> 
> Form Voltron!

It’s been a year since Matt had an accident that almost cost him his life.

He was always the responsible one but that wouldn’t stop him from driving off a cliff on his motorbike.

When things started to get better something tragic happened.

Their dads frozen dead body was found on Kerberos a year later.

Pidge and Matt now go to the Garrison to complete their fathers dreams he never got to finish.

Travel to places no person has ever gone before.

Things weren’t going well with Hunks family restaurant ever since his mother got hospitalized.

Kidney failure was a horrible thing and the bills started coming and their family future started going down the drain.

His family still had time to take him on night walks to tell him everything all right but he knows.

Hunk goes to the Garrison to complete his dreams with his family support.

It might just even help his family in a way he never knew existed.

It’s been a year since Shiros disappearance on the Kerberos mission.

Keith hasn’t been doing too well mentally since being alone isn’t a great option for a kid.

He feels an itching sensation to do something, to find him, a to find anything about the mission, he didn’t want to accept the fact that he was gone.

Now with his expulsion he is free to search for the mystery of the symbols on the cave.

It may help him find something he never thought he was looking for.

Lance never had much opportunities for him in an financially unstable family.

He always promised his family he’ll find a way for his dreams to help them especially after his birth father left.

He wished upon the shooting stars every night for something to help him complete his dreams.

It seems his wishes might be answered.

The kids were currently training a flight simulation at the Garrison.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were currently in the simulator for their turn.

"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission,” Lance said as he grinned before jerking the simulator as he descended.

"Augh. Lance, can you keep this thing straight?,” Hunk asked as he tried to keep his balance.

"Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick. I mean it's not like I did this!”

Lance jerked the simulation for a demonstration which made Hunk groan as his stomach churned.

"Or this!”

Lance kept jerking the simulation which soon caused Hink to get ill in the stomach.

"Okay... unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better KNOCK IT OFF, MAN!,” Hunk yelled, desperate for his friend to stop.

Pidge’s monitor activates showing a distress beacon.

"We've picked up a distress beacon!,” Pidge exclaimed looking at the monitor.

"All right, look alive, team! Pidge, track coordinates,” Lance said as he positioned himself in his seat.

"Copy."

The simulator starts to rumble and alarms blare.

"Knock it off, Lance, please!,” Hunk pleaded once more.

"Oh this one's on you, buddy. We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out,” Lance explained as he found the problem.

Hunk pulls up a monitor.

"Oh no—"

Hunk chokes down his vomit.

"Oh, no—Fix now, puke later!"

"I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors,” Pidge said as he tried tried to reconnect.

"Come on, Hunk!"

"It's not responding. Ugh…,” Hunk said trying to get back to work after he nearly choked to death.

Hink unbuckles his seatbelt to fix the stabilizer. 

Lance monitor activates.

“Oh, never mind, fellas. Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual,” Lance said as he grinned before gripping the controls.

“I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and... gastrointestinal issues,” Pidge suggested as he turned to look at a sick Hunk.

Hunk started choking down vomit again.

"Agreed,” Hunk agreed as he tried to keep the vomit in.

“Stop worrying. This baby can take it. Can't you, champ?,” Lance asked the ship as he patted it.

As he pats the simulator but the simulator rumbles violently.

"Uh, see? She was—she was nodding. She was nodding. Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here.”

Pidge unbuckles the seatbelt to reach the microphone.

"Attention lunar vessel—Uwah!!!,” Pidge yelled in surprise as he soon fell to the hard metal floor.

“What are you doing? Buckle your belt. And Hunk, stop that shaking!"

"I-I'm try—ah-ah o-oh no—!,” Hunk tried to explain as he continued to shake.

Hunk soon vomits in the main gearbox and the rumbling stops. Pidge speaks into the microphone.

"Attention lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, against crew recommendations,” Pidge commented.

"Uh, no time for your mutinous comments now, Pidge. They're going under and we're going in,” Lance said as he dived towards the surface of Kerberos.

“Look out for that overhang!,” Pidge Warner him.

“No worries! My first year in flight school, you know what they called me? They called me 'The Tailor' because of how I thread the needle. Come around, come around! Come on, come on—!"

The simulator strikes the overhang.

"We lost a wing!,” Hunk exclaimed as he gestured to the problem.

“Oh, man..."

The simulation flight crashes and the simulation ends.

"Simulation Failed,” the computer said telling their failure to the rest.

"Nice work, Tailor,” Pidge commented unimpressed.

The simulator door opens and Iverson appears.

"Roll out, donkeys!,” Iverson commanded them unimpressed with their results.

The trio exited the simulator and stand before Iverson , their class, and Matt.

"Well let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?"

"The engineer puked in the main gearbox!,” a student pointed out.

"Yes, as everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?"

“The Comm Spec removed his safety harness,” another student added.

"The pilot crashed!,” a student said as they grew their list of failures.

"Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other! Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kind of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission."

This causes Pidge and Matt to look offended.

“That's not true, sir!,” Pidge said enraged.

"What did you say?!"

Lance clasps his hand over Pidge’s mouth, but Pidge continues; her voice muffled by the hand.

"Sorry, sir! I-I-I think he may have hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken,” Lance said nervously.

"I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason your here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps. Next!"

The trio meet with Matt at the back of the class as they dejectedly watch as their classmates board the simulator. 

“Well that was… something, but hey at least you gave it your best shot,” Matt said trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah for a fucking baby,” Lance said embarrassed by his failed simulation.

“Yeah it wasn’t really great,” Hunk agreed as he scratched his neck.

He soon saw Matt's saddened face who was looking at Pidge who was still fuming.

“Are you guys okay, you know you could just tell Iverson right?”

Matt shaked his head before giving a soft reassuring smile.

“No it’s okay it just still stings a bit that’s all,” Matt reassures him.

Hunk didn’t buy it one bit but didn’t press.

“Okay if you say so.”

Later that night, Lance and Hunk hide in the halls of the Garrison as curfew begins.

“Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms now,” Iverson yells as they started to patrol the halls.

"We shouldn't be doing this,” Hunk said, nervous about getting caught.

“You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team. We're going to grab Pidge and Matt, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls and boys, maybe—,” Lance explained his plan.

“OK, I'm just—I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record: This is a bad idea."

The lights turn off; Lance and Hunk sneak through the hallways.

"You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure."

"All of your little 'adventures' end up with me in the principal's office."

Lance sneaks by the Instructor's Lounge and motions for Hunk to follow, which he reluctantly does.

"Oh, man…,” Hunk said dreadfully.

The duo soon hide inside recycling cans as a guard passes by.

“L-5 North all clear,” A guard said as they pass by.

After the games leaves, Lance jumps out; Hunk tries to follow suit but gets stuck and falls over but soon gets up.

"I'm fine,” Hunk reassured him.

They soon hide as Pidge and Matt leave Iverson’s office. The two watch as they leave.

"Where are they going?,” Lance said curious.

Pidge and Matt are on the roof of the Galaxy Garrison.  
Pidge is listening to radio chatter through headphones and special equipment while Matt is researching on his tablet.

Hunk crawls along the roof and Lance carefully removes the headphones to speak close to ear.

"You guys came up here to rock out?,” Lance asked curious.

Pidge yells, startled by their sudden appearance.

“Ahhh.. oh it’s you guys,” Matt said calmly after high pitch scream.

: "Agh!—Oh, Lance, Hunk. No, um, just looking at stars,” Pidge said trying to cover up their real plans.

"Hey where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech,” Lance asked, suspicious.

“We built it, well mostly I did, Matt ust found the parts for it,” Pidge explained, confident about their invention.

“You built all this?,” Hunk said amazed by the invention.

Hunk tries to touch the equipment. Pidge smacks his hand away.

"Stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system,” Pidge said confidently as he gestured to the night sky.

"That Right? All the way to Kerberos?,” Lance asked shocked by the strength of the scanner.

Pidge looks away but does not respond. Matt looks saddened at the mention of the place.

"You guys ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal? I thought you guys got over it?,” Lance asked confused.

“Some things can never be forgotten, Lance. No matter how hard you try,” Matt whispered as he looked at the ground. He seemed to be remembering something until he shakes his head to forget it.

Lance stayed there looking concerned.

Hunk tries to sneakily touch the equipment again.

"—Second warning, Hunk!,” Pidge warned him.

Hunk stops.

"Aw..."

"Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets,” Lance insisted on an explanation.

“Fine. The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake—,” Pidge explained before seeing Hunk trying to touch the equipment again.

"—STOP TOUCHING OUR EQUIPMENT!!!”

Hunk groans but finally desists.

"... So I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter."

"Whoa, what? Aliens?!,” Hunk asked shocked by the discovery of aliens.

"OK, so you guys are insane. Got it,” Lance said weirded out by his answer.

“We’re serious, Lance. And the last time I checked we’re not the ones who said that the boogeyman existed,” Matt said trying to convince him.

“We don’t talk about that,” Lance reminded him embarrassed about his past theories.

“Every time I pick up chatter they keep repeating one word: "Voltron". And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it,” Pidge explained as he held up a notepad.

"How crazy?"

The Galaxy Garrison building alarms blare. Iverson speaks over the intercom.

“Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice."

A fiery object appears in the sky.

"What's going on? Is that a meteor?! ... A very, very big... meteor?,” Hunk asked, confused.

Pidge grabs binoculars.

“It's a ship!"

Lance takes PIDGE'S binoculars and looks at the object.

“Holy crow! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours!"

"No. It's one of theirs,” Pidge realizes.

"So wait, there really are aliens out there?!,” Hunk asked still shocked by aliens.

“Yeah and it seems they came for a visit,” Matt said as they watched the spacecraft crash into the desert.

The Garrison sends out land rovers to the crash site.

"We've gotta see that ship!,” Oudge insists.

"Hunk, come on!,” Lance said as he stood up to go to the crash site.

"Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever,” Hunk said dreadfully.

“Don’t worry man, those aliens might not kill us on sight,” Matt said, trying to reassure him.

“That’s not very encouraging.”

The four soon run off to the crash site.

The four kids spy on the quarantined crash site from a nearby cliff.  
Lance views the alien craft through binoculars.

"Whoa... What the heck is that thing?! ... And who the heck is she?,” Lance said as he got distracted by a lady garrison officer.

"Lance!,” Pidge said as he smacked him upside the head.

“Yeah really not the time for that, Lance,” Matt reminded him why they were there in the first place.

"Ow! Ah, right, alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look,” Lance said as he saw guards standing near the spacecraft.

"Aw, man. Yeah, we—yeah I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?,” Hunk suggested since he really didn’t want to be out here.

"Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!,” Pidge said as he showed them the laptop screen.

Shiro is on the feed strapped to a table as Garrison technicians examine him.

"Hey! What are you doing?,” Shiro asked confused why they tied him to the chair.

“Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests on you,” Iverson explained.

“You have to listen to me! Aliens exist! We aren’t the only ones out here!”

"That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission. That guy's my hero!,” Lance said as he recognized the person.

"Guess he's not dead in space after all,” Hunk said surprised by him being alive.

"Where's the rest of the crew?,” Pidge wonders.

“I don’t know but he seems to have escaped somehow. But what happened to his arm?,” Matt asked confused about the metal arm Shiro has.

“Do you know how long you've been gone?,” Iverson asks Shiro.

"I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Alien know we exist. They're probably on their way. We have to find Voltron!,” Shiro explains to him.

"Voltron!,” Pidge exclaims as he heard Shiro say the word.

“Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic,” a technician said as they gesture to the robotic arm.

"Put him under until we know what that thing can do,” Iverson commanded.

“Don't, don't be me under! No! No, there's no time! Let me go!,” Shiro protested as he tries to break the restraints.

"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew,” Pidge said confused and a little angered.

“What are they doing? The guy's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?,” Lance asked, confused why they aren’t listening to Shiro.

“I don’t think they really care. I think they’re more concerned with finding alien life or something,” Matt suggested slightly angered towards the garrison officials.

"We have to get him out,” Pidge insists.

"Ah, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we just watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?,” Hunk reminded them about the guards.

"That was before we were properly motivated. We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?,” Lance suggests his idea.

“Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs,” Pidge said as he tried to think of an idea.

“Yeah and if we get caught I can knock them out with my walking stick,” Matt added as he held up his walking stick.

"Or we dress up like cooks, sneak into the commissary... little late-night snack,” Hunk suggested trying to get out of the situation.

"... No. What we need is a distraction,” Lance said before an explosion bursts in the distance causing them to scream.

"Is that the aliens?! Are—Tha—The—Is that the aliens?! Are they here?! They got here so quick!,” Hunk said quickly as he looked around.

"No. Those explosions were a distraction, for him!,” Pidge said as he gestured to the person riding a hoverbike.

A person seems to be arriving by hovercraft.

"The Garrison's headed towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side!”

“Wait that can’t be him right?,” Matt said as he recognized the person.

Lance views the new arrival through binoculars.

“No way...! Oh, he is not going to beat us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!,” Lance said, annoyed at the person's arrival.

"Who is it?,” Hunk asked confused.

“Keith!"

"Who?,” Pidge asks, still confused.

“It’s a boy who got expelled from our class. He also knows Shiro so I think that’s why he’s here,” Matt explained.

"Are you sure?,” Hunk asked uncertainly it’s him.

"Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!,” Lance said still angered by the sudden pop up.

The four run toward the quarantined crash site. Inside, the technicians examine Shiro.

“These readings are off the chart,” a technician said before the door opens.

Keith soon enters wearing a mask.

"Hey!,” Iverson yells before he and the rest of the officials get knocked out.

Keith then runs to Shiro, surprised to see him.

"Shiro…?,” Keith said as he stared at him.

Keith cuts Shiro free from his bonds and tries to carry him out. Soon the four kids arrive.

"Nope. No you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Shiro,” Lance said before he lifts Shiro over his shoulder.

"Who are you?,” Keith asked, confused.

"Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance."

Keith silently looks at Lance without recognition.

"... We were in the same class at the Garrison?"

"Really? Are you an engineer?”

"No, I'ma pilot. We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck."

"Oh wait, I remember you. You're a cargo pilot."

“Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out."

"Well, congratulations."

Lance and Keith carry Shiro out together. Hunk spots the Garrison returning.

"Oh, man, they're coming back and they do not look happy. We gotta go. Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?,” Hunk said as they started to walk towards the hover bike.

Everyone climbs aboard Keith hovercraft and it tips over.

"Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?,” Pidge asks, concerned for the weight limit.

"No,” Keith answered.

Keith has to take off as the Garrison arrives to pursue them. Pidge has to hold on to Shiro.

“Why am I holding this guy?,” Pidge asks as he holds on to the unconscious man.

“Well because it’s a very important job and only the greatest ones can do it,” Matt explained before Pidge sticks his tongue out at him.

"Hey, we did all fit!,” Hunk said, happy that they could all fit.

“Can't this thing go any faster?,” Lance asked the driver.

"We could toss out some non-essential weight,” Keith suggested as he continued to drive.

"Oh, right! ... ... ... OK, so that was an insult. I get it."

“Does emotional baggage count?,” Matt asks chuckling to lighten the mood.

Keith looked back surprised to see him.

“Matt?,” Keith asked surprised.

“Hey.”

“Wha- I thought you were still in the-“

“Hospital yeah but I got lucky. Also I think we should really turn left right about now.”

Keith turned back to see the front and realized they had to turn.

"Big man, lean left!,” Keith asked Hunk who compiles.

This causes the Garrison rovers to crash.

"Aw man! Mr. Harris just chiked out Professor Montgomery! ... No, no, he's fine,” Hunk said relieved for the officials being safe.

"Big man, lean right!"

Hunk complies again and leans right before the hovercraft jumps off one cliff to the next.

This causes another rover to crash.

Hunk soon sees a cliff edge up ahead.

"Guys? Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead?,” Hunk asked as the others looked to the direction of the cliff.

"Ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—!,” Lance protested knowing what they had to do.

"Yup,” Keith said smirking before increasing speed.

“We’re not gonna make it we’re to heavy,” Pidge said as he held onto Shiro tighter.

Matt soon had an idea before turning to look back.

“I know what I can do,” Matt said preparing by outing his hands together.

“Wait you can’t if you do-.”

“Don’t worry Pidge we can trust them.”

Matt smiles at Pidge reassuring him.

Pidge just sighed reluctantly agreeing.

Matt started to create a ball of wind in his hands and preparing for the right time.

Soon the hovercraft jumps off the cliff.

Matt releases the ball of air which caused them to make it to the other side.

They safely avoid crashing and fly into the desert avoiding the Garrison.

They soon stopped near a hit in the desert and jump off the bike.

They suddenly all turn to Matt stunned.

“Uh yeah so that happened...please don’t freak out,” Matt said nervously as he scratched the back off his neck.

“Wait so you’re a super to?,” Hunk asked him.

“Too?”

Hunk soon controlled a nearby boulder to rise before letting it drop.

“Well look what I can do,” Lance said before he created water and swirled it around before making it fall to the floor.

“Perfect,” Pidge said before he motioned for a flower to grow on the puddle of water.

Keith just created a ball of fire in his hands before making it disappear.

“Did we all just become the best of friends ever?!,” Lance asked the rest who were equally happy.

“I don’t do friends,” Keith said, not really happy hearing about the topic of friendship.

Everybody frowned but Matt seemed the most sad of all.

“So all of that was a lie, huh?,” Matt whispered as he looked towards him.

Keith soon realized what he said and feels regret instantly.

“No I didn’t mean it-“

Matt ignored him and soon grabbed his bag before carrying Shiro on his shoulders.

“There’s some food in my bag if you guys are hungry. I’ll put Shiro to bed.”

He soon walked inside the hit.

Soon Lance and Hunk walked inside still confused about what Matt and Keith were talking about.

Pidge walked inside looking away from Keith.

Keith looked at them before he walked inside the hut and locked the door.

Soon the sun rises showing the early morning sky.

Shiro stands outside a desert shack at sunrise; Keith approaches.

"It's good to have you back Shiro,” Keith said to him smiling.

"Heh. It's good to be back,” Shiro said still tired.

“So what happened out there? Where... were you?"

Shirt tried to remember but he can’t remember what happened back there.

“I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled. I was on an... alien ship but... somehow I escaped. It's all a blur. How did you know to come save me when I crashed?"

“You should come see this.”

Shiro follows KEITH into the shack. Inside, Keith shows the rest of his board a map, diagrams, and notes.

"What have you been working on?"

"I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kinda... lost and... felt myself drawn out to this place. It's like something... some energy was telling me to search."

"For what?"

“Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up."

"... I should... thank you all for getting me out. Lance, right?"

Shiro offers Lance his prosthetic hand. Lance hesitates but shakes it. Shiro offers to shake Pidge and Hunk’s hand. Pidge is the only one who does.

He soon turns to Matt to offer a handshake but stops.

“Matt? I thought you were still-“

“In the hospital, yeah! Why is it so hard to believe that I got out?,” Matt said, getting annoyed by being asked about the incident.

“Wait how do you guys know each other?,” Hunk asked, confused.

“Yeah and what was that last night anyways. I’ve been waiting to ask you about that,” Lance said, still confused about Matt and Keith's conversation.

Matt sighed giving in to the questions.

“My dad decided to take me to meet Shiro since they wanted to talk about the Kerberos mission. Keith was there with Shiro so we talked and that’s it. There you guys happy now?,” Matt said, tired talking about how they meet.

“Well at least you’re okay,” Shiro said relieved.

Matt look away a bit.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

He soon straightened himself and walked towards the board filled with charts.

“So who are you two?,” Shiro asked Pidge and Hunk.

"The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge. So, do you remember who were the ones who captured you?,” Pidge asked him.

"I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces."

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?,” Hunk asked nervously before looking out the window.

"I can't really put it together. I-I remember the word "Voltron". It's some kind of weapon they're talking about , but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do."

"Well last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture. Look it's his girlfriend,” Hunk said as he held up a photo of Pidge and Matt.

“That’s actually me and Pidge before his gender questioning and my accident,” Matt explained.

“Oh so it’s not his girlfriend.”

"Hey, gimme that! What were you doing in my stuff?,” Pidge asked him.

"I wa—I was looking for a candy bar. But then, I started reading his diary."

Hunk held up Pidge journal before Pidge snatched it back.

"WHAT?!"

“Wow I never took you for a privacy breaker,” Matt said surprised by Hunk actions.

“No no I just saw something that might help us,” Hunk explained.

“Wait really?,” Keith said surprised.

“I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a fraunhofer line."

"Frown... who?"

“It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, kinda like a Voltron Geiger Counter."

"Hunk, you big, gassy genius!,” Lance said impressedz

"It's pretty fascinating, really. Th-The wavelength looks like this."

Hunk pulls out a graph of the wavelength. Keith grabs it from him.

"Give me that,” Keith said before walking to the board.

Keith matches the wavelength's appearance to an array of boulders he has seen and has a photo of.

The team arrives at the desert cave location with Hunks new device.

"... OK. I admit it. This is super freaky,” Lance admitted to feeling a little nervous about the place.

"I'm getting a reading,” Hink said as he uses the device to locate a cave with ancient carvings inside.

"What are these?,” Shiro asked, curious about the carvings.

“These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They're everywhere around here,” Keith explained as he gestured to everything.

Lance approaches a carving and touches it, causing all of them to light up, surprising everyone.

"Whoa... Whoa!,” Lance said amazed.

“Heh, they've never done that before,” Keith said impressed by the light display.

The ground beneath them collapses and the team falls into a cavern of water. Lance is the first to look up and see the Blue Lion inside a force field.

"They are everywhere,” Lance said, still amazed by the light.

“Is this it? Is this the Voltron?,” Pidge asked as he looked amazed by the robot.

"It... must be,” Shiro said still in awe at the sight.

"This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here,” Keith said as he looked up at the thing.

“I feel vibrations from it,” Matt said quietly but still loud enough for everybody to hear.

“The energy is going in waves in the air. Since I can control air I can sense it,” Matt said before Keith slowly walked up to the thing:

Keith approaches the Blue Lion, the rest of the team slowly follows.

"Looks like there's a force field around it,” Keith said as he observed the force field around the object.

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?,” Lance asked the rest.

"Hmm... No,” Shiro said, slightly confused by the question.

“Nope,” Pidge answered.

“I’m sorry man but no,” Hunk said as he shrugged.

“Kind if but I think it’s staring directly at you,” Matt pointed out.

“Yeah. The eyes are totally following me,” Lance said as he nodded a bit.

Keith runs up to the force field and touches it with no reaction.

“I wonder how we get through this. Touching it doesn’t seem to work,” Keith said as he stopped touching the force field.

Matt thought about it before he turned to Lance.

"Lance why don’t you try,” Matt suggested.

“Well okay if you say so,” Lance said before he walked up to it.

Lance literally knocks on the force field and it reacts, dissipating and igniting the area around them in blue. 

The team sees an image of Voltron forming from the five Lions in their minds.

"Woah…,” Everybody said amazed at the mind show.

“Uh, did everyone just see that?,” Lance asked the rest.

“Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!,” Hunk said as he started to freak out over the thing.

"And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are,” Pidge said imagining the possibilities.

"This is what they were talking about,” Shiro said, still in awe.

"Incredible,” Keith said looking up at the robot.

The Blue Lion suddenly lowers its head and opens its mouth to allow them inside. They all hesitated a bit before entering.

"Here we go,” Lance said prepared to see what’s inside.

The seat jolts forward, making Lance scream, and the command console activates.

"Heheh! All right! Very nice!”

"OK guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now,” Hunk reminded the rest.

Lance senses the Blue Lion communicating with him.

"Whoa, did you guys just hear that?,” Lance asked the rest who looked at him confused except for Matt.

"Hear what?,” Keith asked confused.

“I-I think it's talking to me. Hmm... Um..."

“Yeah the energy waves coming off it are effecting the air in a short of pattern,” Matt said amazed by it trying to communicate.

Lance presses a few buttons; the Blue Lion stands up and roars. Hunk and Pidge scream.

"OK. Got it. Now let's try this,” Lance said as he tightened his hands around the controls.

Lance smashes the Blue Lion out of the cavern and takes off flying, doing somersaults and wild turns in the air, terrifying the team. Hunk and Pidge scream once more.

"YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER!,” Keith said trying to hold on to something.

Lance joins in on the screaming. Matt is the only one not screaming as he tries to balance himself and keep his jacket hoodie on.

At the Galaxy Garrison, Iverson and a guard witness the Blue Lion flying.

"What in the Sam Hill is that?,” Iverson asks the guard.

"It appears to be a flying blue lion, sir,” the guard said.

Iverson soon talks through the walky talky to the rest of the garrison officials.; the Blue Lion lands and runs along the desert at high speed.

"Isn't this awesome?!,” Lance asked the rest.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!,” Hunk pleaded scared of the ship.

"I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot!"

The Blue Lion takes off into the sky.

"Where are you going?!,” Keith asked, confused.

"I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's a garrison ship coming towards us. I think we're supposed to escape it."

"What did it say, exactly?!,” Pidge asks confused how the robot is talking to Lance.

“Well, it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of."

“A mental connection. I believe it’s connected to your head and feeds you thoughts and emotions,” Matt said as he connected the dots.

"Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like—I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal,” Hunk suggested before apologizing to the robot.

“You don't understand. This is built to be a form of protection for life across space. I don’t think it’s a good idea to give it to the garrison. Who knows what they will do with it,” Shiro said as he turned to him.

“Yeah and what do you think they’ll do to us when they find out we’re in here? Being a super can get you killed you know,” Matt reminded them that they literally evaded garrison officials.

Soon everyone turned to Hunk.

"... Oh. Never mind then."

Soon garrison rovers and helicopters appear from up ahead.

"We've got to get it out of here!,” Pidge exclaims

"Hang on!,” Lance says as he pilots to dodge the incoming shots of guns.

[ "Ah! All right! OK, I think I know what to do!"

“Be careful, man! This isn't a simulator!,” Pidge reminded him.

“Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator."

Lance uses the Blue Lion's mouth cannon to blast the length of a rover.

“Don’t kill anybody we’re trying to escape to kill people,” Shiro reminded him.

“Oh sorry forgot.”

“Look out!,” Hunk said as he points to an incoming rover on the right.

Lance soon ascends the robot upwards into the sky away from the garrison.

"Nice job, Lance!,” Shiro completed him.

"OK, I think it's time to get away from this place ,” Lance said as they traveled onward.

Soon the team found themselves somewhere in the solar system.

"Where are we?,” Keith asked confused on were they are.

“Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos,” Shiro said as he pointed to Kerberos.

"It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds,” Pidge said, amazed by the speed of the lion.

All of the sudden a Wormhole appears before them.

"What is that?!,” Hunk asks, scared at the the sudden wormhole.

“I think it’s a wormhole, ” Matt said as he observed the wormhole.

"Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there,” Lance said as he turned to the rest.

"Where does it go?,” Pidge asks curious about its destination.

"I-I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?,” Lance asks as the rest turn to Shiro.

"Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together,” Shiro said before the team looked at each other in silence.

"... All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow?,” Lance said before they entered the wormhole and it disappeared.

The team groans from the turbulence of the Wormhole and exits to a different part of the universe.

"Whoa. That was…,” Lance said in pure awe at the ride they just had.

Hunk grunts and vomits in the Blue Lion, but pauses.

“So sorry—,” Hunk apologizes before he continued to vomit.

"I'm just surprised it took this long,” Pidge said as he looked around.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth,” 

"The Lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... I think it's going home,” Lance said as they blast towards the planet.

The team huddles closer together from the intense turbulence.

“Guys, personal space! Hunk, your breath is killing me,” Lance said trying to get personal space.

"Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious Wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?,” Hunk asks the rest concerned for their decision to listen to the robot.

"It got us away from the garrison , didn't it?"

“I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship,” Keith reminded him.

"Oh, are you scared?"

"With you at the helm? Terrified."

"All right, knock it off! No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together,” Shiro reminded them that they have to work as a team.

"So, what do we do?,” Pidge asks for suggestions.

“First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore. ... Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something,” Lance said as he put a hand to his ear and tries to listen.

A high-pitched squeal sounds.

"I'm hearing it, too,” Keith said as he noticed the sound.

"It's, uh—It's kind of a—a high-pitched squeal?,” Hunk said as he tries to identify what it is.

Matt knee that dreadful sound.

“Oh no,” Matt said as he cover his and Pidge noises.

Lance farts; the team holds their noses in disgust except for Matt and Pidge. 

"Come on, Lance!,” Shiro, Keith, and Hunk yelled at him.

"But seriously, there's a Castle up ahead,” Lance said as he gestured to a nearby castle.

Everyone’s amazed as the Blue Lion approaches the Castle of Lions and the latent Castleship reactivates. The Lion lands in the courtyard.

"Wow,” Pidge said, amazed at the site.

“Keep your guard up,” Shiro said as he looked around defensively.

"Something wrong?”

"My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again."

Matt and Pidge looked saddened at the mention of the mission.

“Do you think he knows?,” Matt whispers to Pidge who shrugs.

After the team exits the Blue Lion, it stands up, startling everyone.

"Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!,” Hunk said frightened 

The Blue Lion roars, opening the Castleship's doors. Hunk cowers behind Shiro until the doors finish opening.

"Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you."

The eerie silence bemuses the team as they enter the vestibule.

"Hellooo?"

Hunk’s voice echoes in the emptiness while everyone stares at him, startled. Hunk shrugs.

"From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger,” Pidge said as he looked around.

A beam of light appears as the vestibule activates. Everyone gasps.

"Hold for identity scan,” a computer scanner says as it starts to scan them.

“What?"

"Why are we here? What do you want with us?,” Shiro asked the computer but it didn't respond.

"Whoa!,” Pidge and Lance yell in awe at the place.

Crystal torches light up a path.

"I guess we're going that way,” Pidge said as he gestured to that direction.

As the team goes forward, more crystal torches ignite to lead them deeper inside. Hunk's voice echoes as he calls out.

"Hello? ... Hellooo?,” Hunk asks for anybody there.

The team arrives at the Sleep Chamber of the Castleship.

"Hello?,” Pidge asks for any one there.

"Where are we?,” Lance asks the rest as he looks around the room.

"It's some kind of control room."

The console Pidge is looking at suddenly activates and three sleep pods rise from the floor.

"Are these guys... dead?,” Hunk asks as he observes the pods.

“They appear to be in some short of cryogenic sleep state,” Matt said as he walked up to one.

One of the sleep pods opens, revealing Allura as she instantly awakens.

"Father!,” Allura yells desperately.

[Lance immediately catches the ALLURA in his arms. He blushes at the sight of her and dons a suave persona.

"Hello,” Lance said smoothly.

"Who are you? Where am I?”

"I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms."

"Your... ears."

"... Yeah?"

"They're hideous. What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!,” Lance said offended as he let’s go of her.

Allura grabs Lance by the ears and puts him in a restraining hold.

"Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my Castle?"

"A giant blue lion brought us here! That's all we know!"

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?"

She soon let’s Lance go who runs behinds the rest.

"We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help.,” Shiro told her as he walked forward.

"I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep."

Allure accesses the console by placing her hands on it; a screen appears.

"Okay, that's how that works,” Pidge said in realization of how the consoles work.

The second sleep pod opens, revealing Coran. He gasps at the sight of Lance .

"E-Enemy combatants!,” Coran yells as he jumps towards Lance who sides steps him causing Coran to lose his balance.

"Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "Sleep Chamber Knees". Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so and—One, two, three—"

Coran imitates his fighting moves and snaps his fingers.

"—Sleepy time!"

"Well, before you did that, I'd—Hoo! Ha! Hiyah!,” Lance said before imitating a rudimentary karate.

“—Like that."

"Oh, Really?! Well how could you do that when I've already come at you with this?!"

Coran bends down and pretends to strike repeatedly.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha-ey!"

"Man, these guys are good?,” Hunk said impressed.

“Ehh not really,” Matt said, amused at the site of the two.

Soon the third pod opens revealing Lotor.

“Mother!?,” Lotor yells as he falls into Pidge and Keith’s arms.

Instead of long hair he seems to have a pixie cut with a small brooch on his left side.

He soon stands up liking around.

He soon spots Coran and Allura.

“What’s going on where is everybody?,” Lotor asks confused at seeing strangers but not the people he knows.

“Don’t worry my boy Allura will find out what’s happening,” Coran reassures him as he puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It can't be…,” Allura said stunned by what she found.

“What is it?,” Coran asks concerned.

“We've been asleep for 10,000 years!"

“Wait how? What happened to everybody?,” Lotor asks her.

Allura holds her head as she tries to remember.

“I can only remember bits and pieces. Can you help me remember?”

“Well I haven’t tried Magick in a long time but I can try.”

He soon walks over as he puts he and Allura put their heads together.

“Accogliere memories condividere,” Lotor whispers a spell before their eyes turn blue.

Allura and a Lotor recall their last memory of being awake. 

Allura stood in the Bridge of the Castle of Lions with CORAN and her father, King Alfor.  
The Castleship was under attack by Zarkon’s fleet. 

A Galra warship blasted the Castleship with a powerful cannon.

"Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late!,” Allura pledges with her father.

"It's already too late. We must send the Lions away. We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands,” Alfor told her.

"We can't give up hope!"

She started to tear up.

"Allura listen-“ Alfor wiped her tears away.

“I need you to take care of Lotor for Haggar okay? I believe you will do wonderful things that no one has ever thought possible. So I need you to be strong okay sweetie ” Alfor told her before Allura hugged him.

Soon Lotor comes running in the room with tears in his eyes as he held a bloody left shoulder.

He soon stopped in front of Alfor afraid.

“He promised he wasn’t gonna hurt!,” Lotor cried afraid.

“What happened?,” Alfor asked him worried.

Lotor slowly shows the bloody and burnt shoulder wound to him.

Allura gasped as tears started to come again.

“I was outside trying to convince my father to stop. He attacked me and went outside. Good news is the Galra is also losing.”

“We need to take him to Haggar,” Allura said as she examined the cut.

“Where is my mother?,” Lotor asked the king.

“There’s no time to look. I need you both to be safe , okay. I don’t believe the universe has gone mad. If someone helps you then I will live through you.  
If things end well I’ll see you both again,” Alfor said before he used a white light to put both of them asleep.

"Father...!,” Allura yelled as she tried to reach out to her father.

“Mom!,” Lotor cried out for his mother.

"I love you both,” Alfor said with tears in his eyes.

Soon the memories end; the scene returns to the present. The two come back with their blue eyes gone.

“Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. The Galra Empire is gone. Coran, Father and Haggar are gone. Our entire civilizations..."

Allura becomes enraged as Lotor looks at the ground devastated.

“Zarkon!,” Allura yells in pure rage.

"Zarkon...?,” Shiro asked, confused.

"He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people,” Allura explained to him.

“He’s also my father,” Lotor said quietly as he slowly looked up.

The rest turned to him.

“Wow what a cool origin story,” Matt said before he got hit in the gut by Pidge.

“What happened ten thousand years ago?,” Pidge asked, curious since it seemed to be the reason why they were here.

“My father went into war against Altea wanting the power of Voltron to control the entire universe. He seemed to have failed since now both Alteans and Galra civilization are now non-existent,” Lotor explained quietly.

“ Well if he’s your father then why are you here. No offense,” Hunk asked before quickly apologizing.

“My mother, Haggar, was the one who mostly raised me. She was kind and didn’t agree to his plans. But now she’s gone as well,” Lotor said before Allura put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“My father, Alfor, kept us safe by putting us in sleeping chambers. We three are the last of our people,” Allura said as she turned towards them.

“Wow that’s just...sad,” Hunk said, feeling awful for them.

“So what can we do to help?,” Shiro asks for suggestions.

“What?,” Allura asked confused.

“The blue lion sent us here for a reason. We can help you restore your civilizations. If you want our help.”

Allura thought about it.

“I don’t know what to do. I need time to think,” Allura said, confused on what to do next.

“It’s okay if you need time to think. We’ll be over here if you need us.”

Shoot soon motioned for the rest to follow him outside the room.

Time passes and Allura now stands at the Sleep Chamber console searching for information.

Lotor is sitting criss cross apple sauce in front of a nearby window.

Soon Coran comes in with two plates of food goo.

“Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years!"

"I'm not hungry,” Allura quickly days without lifting her gaze.

“Well I’ll leave your plate here, just in case.”

Coran soon turns to Lotor.

“Are you hungry Lotor?”

Lotor didn't respond and continued to look out the window.

“Lotor?,” Allura callee to him concerned.

She soon grabbed the two plates and sat down next to him.

“Come on you have to eat. You can’t just sit here forever,” Allura told him concerned.

“If you aren’t going to eat then I’m not going to eat,” Lotor said calmly.

“Uhh you always do that trick,” Allura said knowing he was trying to get her to eat.

Lotor chuckled softly.

Allura raised up two spoons.

“Two Spoons?”

Lotor turned to her before smiling.

“Two spoons.”

He soon grabbed a spoon before they clicked them together.

“Tink,” they both said before laughing.

They soon started to eat.

The rest were sitting on the stairs in another room.

"Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten,” Lance said, still shocked by the number of years.

"That's times ten,” Keith corrected him.

"Whatever, dropout."

“That’s coming from the one who said peanuts grow on trees,” Matt said as he raised an eyebrow.

“Come on that was one month ago!”

“Well last week you called a tangerine an orange lemon.”

“Oh shut up already!”

Lance turned away in embarrassment as Matt chuckled.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving,” Hunk said as he rubbed his belly.

"Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times,” Pidge pointed out.

"Hmm... Good point."

HUNK begins eating the food goo, continuing to eat although disgusted.

“Yeah I’m not eating that,” Pidge said disgusted by the goo.

“I think I have something,” Matt said as he pulled out his backpack and cooler bag.

He soon took out flasks of vegetables, flowers, and fruit plant samples.

“Since you can control plants I thought it would be a good idea to bring some plants just in case.”

Pidge smiled before hugging him.

“Thank you.”

He pat his head before Pidge let go.

“What else you got in there?,” Hink asked curious.

“Well I got snack bars, candy, snacks like chips and crackers, water bottles, and cookies,” Matt said before he spread them out on the table.

He started to unzip the small pouches.

“I got medical supplies like bandages, survival supplies, bathroom supplies, and that’s just in the small pouch,” Matt said as he put the stuff in a different pile.

He soon opened the medium pouch and started taking out clothes.

“I brought spare clothes, art supplies like coloring pencils and paper, an MP3 player, chargers, a portable battery, movie discs, my headphones, and personal belongings like my mini telescope.”

He put that in a separate group.

The rest just stare. I'm shocked at how much he has in his backpack.

Pidge looked calm since he was used to this.

He soon opened his big pouch.

“I have my laptop, my tablet, my switch, a mini speaker, books and manga, a mini ukulele, my plans for inventions, plushies, a spare walking stick, sensory items, a microphone, spare shoes which of them are heelis, spare blankets and pillows, and hats,” Matt said as he put all the items in a group.

“That’s… a lot to carry,” Lance said, impressed.

“How can he carry?,” Keith asked shocked.

Hunk started to look at the books, mostly the cook book one.

“That’s not all,” Matt said before he grabbed his cooler bag.

“I got frozen meats such as chicken nuggets, frozen vegetables and fruits, ice cream and other deserts, ice packs, and drinks- he soon took out all the food.

As Lance was about to ask a question Matt raised a finger telling him to wait.

Matt started to pick through his pockets and jacket.

“A lighter, sunglasses, sun screen, my phone, a pocket knife, a whistle, a compass, and a- he soon went under his beanie and found a lock pick- lock pick.”

He set all the things down on the table.

The rest looked utterly stunned.

“What can’t a guy pick locks or something?”

“No it’s just that how… how can you carry all this stuff?,” Keith asked, confused.

“I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders every day. Don’t underestimate my power,” Matt said calmly which freaked them out. He soon smiled again before he started to put everything back with Pidges help.

He soon held up the chicken nuggets.

“I’m knocking lunch so don’t worry about eating the goo.”

Matt soon leaves to find the kitchen.

The rest turn to Pidge wanting an answer.

“What he’s always like this. At least we have nuggets,” Pidge said, shrugging his shoulders.

Shiro stood next to Coran as he looked around the place.

"I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place,” Shiro said, impressed by the advanced technology.

"Yes, it was... but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans and Galra alive,” Coran said sadly.

They soon enter into the room we’re Allura and Lotor are eating near the window.

Soon sounds of squeaking can be heard in the pod Allura came out.

Allura looked confused before walking over and found four altean mice. 

"Looks like we're not the last, after all,” Allura said happy to see them.

They crawled into her hands and squeaked happily.

Lotor walked over before smiling.

“Hey they look like the other kids,” Lotor realized as he pet the green mice.

“Huh?”

“This one looks like Hunk, that’s Pidge, this one's Keith, and that’s Lance,” Lotor explained as he pointed to everyone.

“Wait you’re right! They do look like them.”

Lotor tilted his head in confusion.

“That’s strange, there's not a mice for Matt,” Lotor said, confused.

Soon Hunk came in.

“Uh sorry to interrupt but lunch is ready,” Hunk said as he pointed behind him.

The group sat at the table as Matt placed the bowl of chicken nuggets, barbecue chips, a bottle of ketchup, and a bottle of strawberry Fanta soda.

“Well dig in,” Matt said before he sat down next to a Pidge.

The kids immediately dig into the bowl of nuggets.

Lotor picked one up confused what it is.

“What is this?,” Lotor asked confused about the strange meat snack.

“They're called chicken nuggets, they’re good, try them,” Pidge said as she grabbed a handful of chips.

Lotor was hesitant until he bit it and his face immediately lit up.

“Allura you got to try this.”

Allura ate one and also lit up.

“Incredible, what type of cuisine is this?,” Allura asked them, curious.

“It’s called kid cuisine,” Pidge said, smiling before eating a handful of chips.

Lance leaned over to Pidge.

“I bet five bucks that you can’t chug a whole cup of soda in thirty seconds,” Lance said grinning.

“Pfft easy but I don’t think money is useful right now. Three chicken nuggets would be nice,” Pidge said grinning.

Lance gasped shocked at the bet.

“Deal.”

Pidge turned to Matt grinning.

“Get the timer.”

Matt nodded before grabbing his phone and putting the timer.

“And go!,” Matt said before the two kids started chugging.

“Uh what are they doing?,” Allura asked as she gestured to the two kids.

“Uh normal kids stuff,” Shiro said as he looked at the kids amused.

“You can do it, Lance!,” Hunk yelled in encouragement.

“Best his ass for me, Pidge,” Keith said siding with Pidge.

Soon Pidge finished and slammed his cup on the table a second before the timer ran out.

“And times up! Pidge wins,” Matt said grinning as Lance put his cup down.

“Hand them over sucker,” Pidge said as he made a gimmie motion with his hands.

Lance sighed before reluctantly giving him three chicken nuggets.

“Happy making business with you.”

“Okay kids I think that’s enough playing for now. I think it’s time to clean up. Why don’t you guys unpack for now,” Shiro said as he started to pick up the dishes.

The kids quickly finished eating before putting their dishes in a pile and leaving with their stuff.

Shiro shook his head, chuckling.

“Lotor why don’t you show them to their rooms, please? I have some things to take care of,” Allura asked Lotor.

Lotor nodded before standing up and following the other kids.

He soon catches up to them at the center of the castle.

“Are you lost? This place is huge,” Lotor asked them as he fiddled with his fingers.

Pidge turned to him.

“Yeah we kind of are. This place is so big,” Pidge said as he looked up at the place.

“Well I can show you all to your rooms. Follow me.”

The kids started following the boy as he lead them to a hallway.

“You may pick one for yourselves as you wish. I’ll be with the rest of you have any questions.”

He soon left to go back to the sleep chamber room.

“Thanks for your help!,” Hunk thanked him as he left.

Lance soon turned to Matt.

“Matt you said you got a switch right?,” Lance asked him with a grin.

Matt realized what he meant and took the Nintendo switch out.

“Yup!,” Matt said smiling.

The sun started to set as Shiro walked down the castle halls.

“Kids where are you?,” Shiro asked as he tried to find the kids in the rooms.

“Are you guys finished unpacking yet?,” Shiro asked before he heard the sounds of cheering and laughing.

He soon found the room were the noise was coming from and opened the door.

“Kids?”

He soon saw the kids cheering on Keith and Lance who were playing Mario Kart.

“Oh my god did you just fucking blue shell me?!,” Lance asked shocked that he was now behind Keith.

“Eat that you mother fucker!,” Keith said before he started turning to the left.

“Yes hit him with a banana!,” Pidge to Keith as he flailed his arms in the air.

“Lance turn left!,” Hunk warmed him.

“I’m trying but this fucker won’t move out the way,” Lance said as he was getting blocked by Keith.

“Move out the way!”

Lance soon moved in front of Keith and was in the lead.

“Haha take that bitch!”

“Oh no you don’t!,” Keith said as he was preparing to knock him out with a blue shell again.

Soon Shiro coughed to get their attention which scared the kids.

“Ahh it’s the boogeyman!,” Lance yelled startled by the noise behind them.

“Don’t eat us !,” Hink said as he hid behind Lance.

“Get in fight position!,” Pidge said as he held up a rolled up poster.

“Where is it. Pidge get my knife!,” Keith told Pidge as he made a fighting stance.

“Here!”

Pidge found a knife in Keith bag and handed it to him.

“I’m too young to die!,” Hunk said while crying tears of fright.

“Stab the soul out of it Keith!,” Pance said as he gestured to the figure in the dark.

“Ahhh...oh it’s just you Shiro,” Matt said after a high pitch scream before he turned on the light.

The rest looked embarrassed and Keith put the knife behind his back.

“Oh hi Shiro,” Hunk said as he waved awkwardly.

“Yeah we weren’t trying to kill you right guys?,” Pidge asked the rest as he nudged Keith shoulder.

“Yup totally calm,” Lance agreed while grinning.

Keith just nodded rapidly.

Shiro just looked at them unimpressed before sighing.

“This is what I get after I escape aliens Huh?,” Shiro said as he rubbed his head before sighing.

“It’s almost time to cook dinner. I came here to see if you guys finished packing.”

The kids relaxed in relief.

“Me and Matt will start making dinner. You can just relax, you did just escape aliens yesterday,” Hunk said as he and Matt left to go cook dinner.

“Just finish unpacking, we'll meet you in the dinner table in thirty minutes,” Shiro told the rest before he left to find the rest.

After he left the three kids looked at each other in silence. They then burst out in laughter.

“Oh my god I can’t believe we were ready to kill Shiro,” Lance said before laughing his ass off.

“Yeah I was like get into fight position- Pidge said before he stood up in a fighting pose- and Keith was like pass me the knife!”

Keith just took out his knife.

“I was about to cleanse someone’s soul real click,” Keith said as he stabbed the air.

The kids soon stopped laughing and stood up.

“Well I got to get in packing see you guys at dinner,” Pidge said as he left the room.

Lance turned to Keith before nudging his shoulder.

“I never knew you could laugh,” Lance said impressed.

“Wow how surprising I’m human yay,” Keith said sarcastically.

Lance waved his hand signaling no.

“No no it’s just it was adorable a wait- no I meant - a forget I ever said anything!”

Lance soon dashed out the room.

“Bye!”

He soon left a confused Keith.

“What the fuck?,” Keith said confused of what just happened.

Time passes and the group found themselves at the dinner table with a bowl of pasta and meatballs in the middle.

“So do you find yourselves comfortable here? I understand if you all feel overwhelmed by the size of the place,” Allura said as she serves herself a plate of pasta.

“ No it’s no bother princess. We’re grateful to be here. Right kids?,” Shiri said before looking towards the kids.

The kids were currently trying to launch a meatball into Hunk’s mouth by spoon launcher.

“Uh yeah we’re grateful to be here,” Lance said as he tried to hide the spoon launcher Pidge made with his elbow on the table.

Shiro shaked his head at the kids' antics.

“So princess have made your decision on what your next move is?”

The princess scratched her chin.

“I’m still stuck. Since our civilizations are destroyed I don’t really know what to do. The wars over. There’s no one to fight for anymore,” Allura said as she moved her pasta around with the fork.

“Hmm it’s okay, decisions like these take time. Maybe a bit of rest can do you some good.”

Allura nodded.

“Yes I suppose so.”

Soon the kids started cheering which drew the others attention.

The kids were successful in getting the meatball to Hunks mouth by spoon launcher. 

Shiro smiled at seeing Keith enjoy himself.

“You care for them don’t you. Especially Keith correct?,” Lotor said as he turned to Shiro.

Shiro nodded, still smiling.

“Yes, it’s just so rare to see him like this. Especially around new people.”

He soon stood up.

“Well we better start cleaning up. It’s almost time for bed. Thank you for the food,” Shiro thanked Hunk and Matt as he stood up and grabbed his empty plate before leaving.

“We better head to bed too. The emotional stress we went through will affect us more if we don’t rest,” Allura said as she turned to Lotor who nodded in agreement.

Soon the rest started to pick up their plates and head to their rooms.

Soon the group were in bed, well except all of them.

Keith was walking the empty halls trying to find the bathroom. As he kept walking he heard someone talking. As he listened closer he could make out the person signing. He quickly walked over to the corner of the wall where the hallway turned.

He saw Matt sitting on what seemed to be a small ledge that led to the floor below. The ledge was the stairwell sides leading to the next floor and was in front of a window. The window showed the view of the space sky lit by stars.

He quickly walked over before touching Matt shoulder which startled the other boy.

Matt turned around before smiling.

“Oh hi! You can’t sleep either?,” Matt asked as he patted the space next to him motioning Keith to sit there which he did.

Keith didn’t look at the boy and only stared at the window taking in the view of space.

“No I was looking for the bathroom,” Keith simply said.

“Hmm.”

Matt turned to look up ahead.

Keith felt like it was uncomfortable in the silence of the place.

“So about last night-“

“There’s nothing to talk about last night.”

Matt said it quickly as his gaze became slightly more focused instead of his usually relaxed state.

Keith turned to him feeling more guilty than before.

“Look I’m sorry it’s just that I blurted it out since-“

“ Socializing with people makes you uncomfortable, I know.”

“I know I can but I’m trying okay?”

Matt looked at the ground frustration settle in his eyes.

“It’s not that.”

Keith didn’t understand what he meant by that which cause him to become frustrated.

“Then what is it then?!”

Matt turned to him startled by the small outburst.

“It’s none of your business.”

Matt looked away again not want to answer.

“Oh is it because of my behavior or some shit?! What is it?!”

“Enough Keith.”

“Just fucking tell me already!”

“I’m deaf okay!”

Matt turned to him with tears in his eyes. There was something else there...fear. 

Keith sat there speechless. He felt like he was drowning in his own guilt. It suffocated him in the silence that filled the place once more.

Matt soon looked away before taking a deep breath and taking off his yellow beanie.

His light brown hair was a mess but he fixed with his fingers, brushing it away to show a hearing aid.

Keith just watched in silence as his emotions bursted inside.

“When the car accident happened the explosion and shrapnel that covered my ear led to me losing most of my hearing. I was put into rehabilitation for my hearing and leg injury. I need a walking stick to walk now due to my leg.”

He swung his left leg as he talked. 

He soon looked to Keith with a tired gaze from the emotional outbursts.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” 

Keith said it softly thinking if he spoke any louder it would break the peaceful state.

“I was scared. Of you thinking of me differently.”

“I would never do that. Why would you even think that?”

Matt looked up ahead. His gaze soon focus as he remembered something as he spoke.

“Some people leave once they see how weak and vulnerable you are.”

He soon turned to him with a form of sadness but also self acceptance. He accepts that some people aren’t going to stay forever. They are impatient to see how much someone is worth it at the end.

“Some don’t stay long enough to see your worth.”

Something yelled inside a Keith to move, to yell, to say anything but all he did was sit there in silence. He soon believed that was the best thing to do right now.

Matt soon turned to look up ahead.

He soon had a small soft smile.

“I’m glad that you did.”

Keith just nodded at him, smiling a bit as well before looking out the window.

They both sat there quietly looking at space and yet it seemed as if everything was so small in that place.  
They were in the middle of nowhere and yet they are everything.

Some say they are...Outside the MilkyWay.


End file.
